


The Angel and the Devil

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide Not Related to HP Characters, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, halloween party, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Pansy's got the angel and the devil on her shoulder as she tries to avoid Ron Weasley at her Halloween party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	The Angel and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little ditty for Halloween. Note the brief mention of suicide is referring to Cleopatra and Marc Antony's history only. 
> 
> Written to accompany the beautiful artwork below by [LadyKenz347!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347)

I’m never hosting a Samhain party _ever_ _again_.

Yes, I have the best drinks, the most scrumptious hors d'oeuvres, and I called in a special favor to get the Weird Sisters to play live. But it’s not worth it. Not with these two twats shadowing me all night.

I peek out from behind a cobweb-lined doorway, hoping neither of them can see me. Half an hour has passed since I lost them in the crowd of sweaty, half-dressed dancers. Let me tell you, nothing is quite as horrifying as slipping through a sea of vampires, poltergeists, banshees, and—I think that Lovegood girl was dressed as a dragon. Typical.

Draco’s absolutely no help, either. He’s besotted, the simple-minded nitwit. Been lusting after Granger for so long, he doesn’t even realize everyone can see the shape of his bollocks through that ridiculous, golden Speedo he’s wearing. Thinks he’s so clever, flitting around Granger like a golden Snitch.

Well, who’s keeping Theodore in check if not for his grumpy best friend?

It’s certainly not Potter. The blasted Boy Who Lived is playing right along with him. Driving me mad.

As I speed through the party, trying ever so hard to be the adoring—and adored—host, I’m glancing over my shoulder. Just waiting for them to pop up and cause merry mayhem. Apparently, they caught Weasley eye-fucking me from across the room. Thought it’d be cute to play the angel and devil on my shoulder. Literally.

I don’t  _ need _ their opinions. Weasley and I are like oil and water. Or kerosene and a match. He  _ is _ fit, and those big hands could probably cause all sorts of mischief. But, no. He comes with a big family, and Granger, and well, I guess I’ll never get away from Granger and Potter now that Draco and Theo have claimed them. That doesn’t mean I need to have Weasley.

It doesn’t.

I’m so close to the balcony’s exit. I’ve almost made it. So, of course I should have known they’d be there guarding it. Standing on either side of the doors; Theo with his nearly-naked and delicious body on display and Potter in a white suit and matching wings—Merlin, he really does think of himself as the savior, doesn’t he?

I scowl and cross my arms over my chest. “Would you two please, and I mean this with every bit of sincerity available to me,  _ piss off _ .”

The playful smirk on Theodore’s handsome face annoys me. “C’mon, Pans. It’s meant to be. You’re Cleopatra, and he’s Marc Antony, for god’s sake.”

“They both committed suicide,” Potter says, scoffing around the words. He’s fastening his cuffs, like he’s trying to be an old mafia gangster. The fluffy white wings behind him flutter with every movement.

“They were well matched,” Theo argues, lifting his chin to gesture over my shoulder.

I know better than to look; Weasley’s probably panting after me, and if we make eye contact, it’ll be harder for me to avoid him. Those startling blue eyes of his have been at the forefront of my mind as I lay alone in bed.

“You do realize she’ll chew him up and spit him out?” A notch forms between Potter’s out-of-control eyebrows; seriously, has he never heard of plucking? “He’s…a simple bloke.”

“She’s a simple girl.”

“I am not!” I clench my fists and stab my sharp heels into the marble floor. “I’ve had enough, I’m going outside, and you two are going to leave me alone.”

They step to the side as I push my way between them, knocking shoulders with Theo specifically because for possibly the first time in my life, I side with Potter.

The cool autumn air hits me. Bare shoulders were probably a bad idea, but my costume accentuates all my best curves, and beauty is pain. I walk to the railing at the edge of the balcony and lean forward on my elbows, overlooking the moonlit grounds.

Weasley isn’t  _ all _ bad. He’s actually a bloody good bloke. And I…am not as good as he is. I have baggage and a bad reputation, and quite frankly he’d be better off without me at his side. I’m doing him a favor, not returning his eye contact and not flirting with him.

A throat clears behind me and I close my eyes, sighing into the cold night. “What do you want, Theodore?”

But it’s not Theodore who speaks. It’s Potter. And he’s so close that his stupid fuzzy wings caress the exposed skin on my back, sending goosebumps along my arms.

“Theo advised that I might have been behaving like a prat.”

I snort. What else is new?

“I don’t think you and Ron are perfect for each other,” he says, and I can feel him fidgeting like a nervous wreck. “But I guess if you like him and he likes you, my opinion doesn’t really matter, does it?”

Well, fuck. How am I supposed to argue that? This has to be some kind of twisted reverse-psychology.

“That really sells it, Boy Wonder.” Theo’s silky black wings enter my peripheral. Bugger, i’ll never be rid of them.

“She clearly doesn’t want to give him a go.”

“Because maybe she hears his mates telling her not to.”

I really hate how sensitive Theodore is to the feelings of those around him. Makes me want to hex him. How dare he expose my vulnerabilities.

“If she needs to be pushed to give him a chance, then maybe she’s not the one for him. There are a lot of other blokes—”

“Like Longbottom? Wasn’t that your suggestion? Isn’t he chasing Lovegood around with a whip?”

It’s no wonder these two are so in love. They take the piss constantly, but I can hear their reverence for one another quite plainly. I want what they have, and perhaps that’s what scares me about Weasley; he loves so transparently, so strongly, and I am… darker, more reserved, like Theodore and Potter.

The fact that I liken myself to Potter in any regard makes my stomach roil. Ugh. I really need to get new friends.

“Pansy needs to be challenged,” Theo goes on to say as if I’m not standing right bloody here.

Potter chuckles deep in his throat. “Ron isn’t much of a challenge. Like I said, he’s a simple bloke.”

“You think so, but he’s complex. You forget we all haven’t known him our entire lives.”

“It’s just not a good idea.”

“But, it could be—”

I growl, spinning myself around to face them. “Would you two please shut it? This isn’t up for discussion. My love life isn’t for your speculation. And if and when I choose to bang one out with Weasley, it’ll be none of your damn—”

“What?”

Shite. I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend the shock of red hair and freckles that suddenly appear on the balcony are a figment of my imagination. It’s not real, he’s still inside with his ridiculous toga and plastic sword.

When I open my eyes, he’s closer and wearing a stupid smile and pushing his hair from his forehead. “If and when, huh?”

Potter and Theodore stand side by side, and when I plead for help with big, desperate eyes, they just smirk and ignore me, and I don’t know how, but I  _ know _ they’ve played me. Ron’s massive hands—Merlin, I love his hands—grab mine and drags me off to the side, away from eavesdropping ears.

I glance over my shoulder to find the angel and the devil, banes of my existence, huddled together. I can see the echo of pride on Theodore’s face as he takes Potter’s chin between his fingers. They share a sweet kiss and scuttle back into the party like two tricksters high off their mischief.

And somehow, as my eyes find Weasley’s soulful blues, I know I’m doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this universe:
> 
> LadyKenz347 wrote Draco the Golden Snitch and Hermione the Slytherin Quidditch Captain: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304957
> 
> Ravenslight wrote Dragon Tamer Neville and Dragon Luna: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318328


End file.
